


Deja Vu

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [17]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Romance, can you blame him?, during RE4, he's been having a very bad time, leon loses it but like, someone feed this man and let him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: "Need a ride, handsome?" Leon just wants answers.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Deja Vu

“Need a ride, handsome?” 

Leon frowned, leaning against the stone wall a little with one shoulder, “Okay…?” 

“What’s wrong? I don’t bite,” Ada smirked, leaning back in her seat, but Leon stood still, silent. 

He couldn’t think straight. So many conflicting emotions bombarding him. He couldn’t tell if he was just tired or angry with her. After all, he hadn’t had any sleep or any food in what felt like ages. He was on edge, afraid that one of those plaga things would pop out behind a corner at any given moment, not to mention the fact that  _ he was infected too _ , and Saddler still had Ashley, somewhere on an island.  _ Too much stuff has happened. My head is spinning—  _

Ada’s teasing expression dropped away and she let out a sigh, “I  _ will _ leave without you, Leon.” The words brought him back to reality, but only  _ irritated  _ him. 

“Why are you here?!” He burst out, taking a step towards the boat. “I’m sick and tired of playing games, I want a straight answer for once.” 

Ada was quiet for a long moment, staring out over the water. She let out a deep sigh, clearly exasperated, and then stood suddenly, stepping up out of the boat and onto solid ground, her heels tapping on stone. Her eyes traced over him and then she crossed her arms. “You’ve asked me that question twice now, Leon,” she said coldly. “But  _ you _ already know the answer, don’t you? You’re just afraid of the truth.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leon frowned. 

“You keep asking me because you’re hoping you’re wrong. You’re hoping I’m not here for what you  _ know _ I am.” 

He didn’t want to say it. Refused to believe that she was right. Maybe he was in denial. He gritted his teeth, taking another couple of steps towards her. “If you’re really here for  _ just _ that, why are you waiting here for me? If you’re just here for Wesker—” 

Ada’s eyes grew cold, her hand tapping the gun at her thigh. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He raised his voice, determined not to let her sway him, “If you’re just here for Wesker, why did you save my life, in the house with Mendez. That was  _ you _ wasn’t it?!” 

“Don’t make this about _us_ , Leon,” Ada snapped, “I’m just doing _my job_!” 

Leon took a step back, eyes wide.  _ Deja vu _ . His heart was pounding, he felt like he was going to be sick. They stood facing each other, just like that day in Raccoon City, only a few paces away. Ada’s brows were creased in a frown.  _ Is it fate…? Will we always end up like this?  _

Leon let out a soft whisper, “And I’m just doing mine.” 

It was silent besides the lapping of the waves against the stone beside them. Ada blinked, and then her eyes widened in realization, “Leon—”

“Am I going to lose you again today?” he whispered, “Or… maybe this time it’s  _ my _ turn.”

“No,” Ada said firmly, “If everything goes according to my plan—”

“ _ Your _ plan?!” Leon hissed. “Was that all part of your plan in Raccoon City too?! To get hurt, to let  _ me _ finish your job, and to… to get SHOT?!” 

“No, I—”

“Then how the  _ hell _ do you know _ this plan of yours _ isn’t going to end up the same way it did in Raccoon City?!” He took a step towards her. 

“I—”

“You always have a  _ plan _ but you forget about one little factor: human unpredictability. What if what you’re looking for is lost? What if it’s destroyed? What if someone else gets their hands on it before you, hmm?” 

“That’s not in the cards,” she said, gritting her teeth. 

“Really? What if the cards are wrong? What if I get the sample first, Ada?” He took another step towards her. 

“That  _ won’t  _ happen—”

“It’ll be  _ just _ like Raccoon City. Except, this time you’ve already made it  _ very clear _ that you’re _ just  _ doing your job. So what happens when we face off this time around, Ada?” 

“Stop,” She whispered. 

“Will you do it?! Will you pull the trigger?! Are you going to  _ shoot me _ , Ada?”

She reached out, grabbing his shirt, “ _Stop this,_ Leon!” she snapped, shaking him roughly, “Stop!” 

They both fell silent, standing so close together Leon could feel her ragged, panicked breathing against his neck. She closed her eyes tight, her grip tightening on his shirt, brows drawn together in a deep-set frown, “You already know the answer to that question.” She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes, their noses practically brushing. His heart was pounding against his ribs. 

“Say it then,” he demanded, leaning closer, their foreheads bumping lightly. Ada had fire in her eyes, her expression twisted with determination and frustration, and before Leon knew what he had awoken in the woman in red she had yanked him down by his shirt kissing him hard on the lips. He let her lead as she kissed away her frustrations, pushing him up against the stone wall. And after a few moments of violent desire, he tilted his head and returned the gesture, deepening their kiss hungrily. 

She pulled away breathlessly but he leaned in again to kiss her softly, once… twice… cupping her cheek in his hand. How much he had missed her and hadn’t even realized it. It made him dizzy with desire… and feelings he wasn’t sure had a name. Ada pulled away, her lipstick smeared, her breath heavy, her eyes lidded with lust. She kissed him again, and then pulled away almost instantly, hand pressed to his chest, shaking her head. 

"We don’t have time for this." She pushed away from him and crossed the room, her heels tapping on stone once more. 

Leon took in a gulping breath, leaning back against the stone wall behind him, his knees weak. Ada hopped down into the boat, "I'm leaving. Coming?" 

He groaned, rubbing his hands over his eyes, and then dropped down into the boat beside her. 

"You've got a little something… Right there…" she murmured, tapping the corner of her own mouth with a knowing smirk. 

Leon rubbed his face with the back of his hand, pulling away to see the shade of Ada’s lipstick brushed across his skin. Oh well. 

Ada started the boat, gripping the steering wheel with an unreadable expression. It was going to be one awkward boat ride. That was for sure. 


End file.
